Here is a game that is played on a special table at tabletop level. Although the game partakes more of soccer than it does of football, it is known popularly by the name of "foosball". The game is played usually with one player on each side, one playing the offensive, and the other playing the defensive. However, there can be more than one player on offense, and more than one player on defense.
The problem comes when one player alone is available. He must be able to play offense, but he may also may want to change the defense from time to time, just as in a normal game. The present device is used as a practice aid for table soccer. The device mounts on the table wall and connects to at least one of the five-man player rods. A DC motor and gearing package drive an arm that connects to the five-man rod, creating a reciprocating movement that simulates an opponent's push-pull defense. The defense is useful because it allows an individual to practice offensive strategy and passing all by himself, while adapting to changing defensive positions.
I have conducted a patentability search, and have found nothing along these lines. Similarly, many personal inquiries of those who play the game often have not produced any individual who has heard of such a defense.